Childhood antics
by KamaraeMitake
Summary: 5 year old Sasuke finds himself moving right next to Hinata. How will their new relationship work out. First fanfic plz dont flame me too bad!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata peeked out from behind her mother's legs. She tugged at the sleeves of her lavender yukata with grape vines. New neighbors moved next door to her house and their obsidian eyes felt like they were piercing through her soul. How she wished she would disappear.

Sasuke sighed, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. He hated things like this , the Hyugas were apparently very stiff people drinking fancy beverages, talked like robots and wore fancy clothes. Even though their eyes were familiar. His mother looked like she was having more fun than him. Why should a five year old be in a place like this.

Not long after a suspicious aura began to erupt near him. His father looked as if he just came kicking puppies in a street alley. It was then he realized the two walking towards them.

"Hiashi" Sasuke's father greeted "Fugaku" Hinata's father stated. The air was thick until the two women spoke" Yoriko, hi its been forever since I've last seen you" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mothers perkiness. "Mikoto you look amazing" While the adults conversed the raven haired boy spotted a lone figure behind Yoriko 'Huh' he thought to himself' trying to get a better view of the person. " oh , this is Sasuke my youngest son, the other is at home sick" Fugaku informed the man in front.

Sasuke nodded, barely paying attention to what was being said" hm right behind my wife is my eldest daughter Hinata". The small girl stepped out from behind her mother and shyly bowed. The Uchiha blushed a bit at her formality but soon dismissed it.

"Oh Hinata why don't you and sasuke go out side and get more...equated with each other" Yoriko pressed onto the children. " Why do I-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence when he saw his fathers' glare had said" go now or i'll kick you instead of the puppies' and that's when he had Hinata lead him outside to the backyard.

Silence took over the two as the moon begin to come into view and shined down on the Hyugas .Thats when Hinata looked up to see Sasuke staring right at her and her face turned as red as a cherry. "Apple " Sasuke continued" " your face". Hinata blinked owlishly at him soon turning into confusion at to why he called an apple.

" your face is red like apples" The girls face turned even redder at the comment" w-well h-have you seen-your hair, i-it l-looks like a c-crows b-butt" He had no right to make fun of her when she never said a thing to him. Her outburst caused him to touch the locks in the back of his head and growl.

" Shut up apple face"

"M-make me crowbutt"

" Apple face"

" Crowbutt"

" APPLE FACE"

"CROWBUTT"

Sasuke pounced on Hinata and started tugging at her hair. The Hyuga knocked him off and punched him in the mouth bursting it. They wrestled each other till Sasuke elbowed her in the teeth and knocked out a tooth. A wave of satisfaction washed over him. " Thats what you get for talking about me". Even though he was saying this, Sasuke felt a little guilty. Hinata shook her head taking the baby tooth into her hands" you s-stharthed , beshide outho-san wash going tho thake thith outh with pliersh Thank you Sasuke-san" She gave a toothy grin to him, which he responded to with a small smile" You're welcome Hinata"

They stayed like that until one of the maids came out" Hinata-sama, Sasuke-sama its time to come in" She shouted to them. They looked at each other before racing back

" oh Sasuke what happened to you...oh well lets go say bye " Mikoto told her son" Bye appleface" " Bye crowbutt" The fathers raised an eyebrow while the women giggled at the nicknames they gave each other and how they came up with them.

As the Uchihas began to file, out Sasuke felt his mother's hand slip into his" so hun what do you think of Hinata-chan" She asked a little spark playing in her eyes " She's okay I guess a little weird, a good weird though" He answered with hesitation. " Hm interesting"

Xxx

That night Hinata's light was on later than usual as she sat there frowning, getting her head brushed. Sasuke who couldn't sleep got up from his bed and looked out the window. From there he could see past the short fence right to Hinata's room.

" Hinata, you shouldn't be fighting boys, look what happened to your hair " Yoriko scolded to her daughter who winced." Noth s-so hard okka-san" The mother sighed and continued brushing unknowing to the smirking ba couple yards away." Sorry, sorry but maybe if you grew your hair out you could attract a nice boy" Sasuke leaned out to hear better. " and you can start dating" He was one hand out the window" oh then you can get married an-"" AAGH"

He fell

Dogs all along the street began barking, at that morning Sasuke's' parents didn't question the twigs and leaves inside his hair.

XXX

The summer soon ended and since then the Hyuga and the Uchiha have been inseparable, somewhat because their mothers wanted them to play with kids their own age, the rest was because they generally enjoyed each others company.

Hinata Stood outside her her house in front of the gates . It as her first day of kindergarten and the maids went all out with the make-up. Ivory skin powdered white, small pink lips painted red and big round cheeks were dusted with red blush. She looked like a porcelain skin to say in the least. That was when she heard a door opening and closing, with a small Uchiha coming out. Her father told her to walk Sasuke to school before he got himself lost. Why didn't his mom bring him it was a question unsolved.

When he saw her he frowned thinking of ways to annoy her maids for basically painting his friend. Also of ways to annoy her for allowing it."tch what are you supposed to be"Sasuke mocked her in his usual annoyed tone. The lavender eyed girl growled" as she watched him enter the forest . Catching up to him, she huffed a breath and crossed her arms" something you could never be...cute " Hinata retorted looking away" At least I don't rely on paint to make me look better idiot"

" Why you call me an idiot stupid" She pushed him," Why you call me stupid , idiot " he pushed her back but onto the ground. " Stupid crowbutt" she shouted getting up and tackling him " oof, ergh idiot apple face" you gonna get it". Sasuke yanked at her clothes and pulled one her hair. Hinata flipped him over digging his into the grass and started laughing as did he. After what seemed like forever , the two finally stopped and looked at each other, it was then looks of horror spread over their faces." WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE"Getting up and sprinting , the kids glided down the dirt path and into the clearer pathways. Sasuke and Hinata made it to the school, trying to find their room.

" Alright class if thats everyone then lets get started , i'm Harumi-sensei" Her introduction was cut short by the slamming of a door. Every kid turned their head to the noise and gasped." S-sorry w-we're h-here" Hinata stuttered out and would have fell if not for barely holding her up. " Thank you for joining us so late take a seat" When the two tied to go in they got stuck and had to fight their way in . The kids and the teacher giggle at their new classmates and knew it was going to be a fun year. " Well they're an interesting pair ha-ha"

xxx

When recess came around Hinata had went to the bathroom to clean off the makeup and dirt while Sasuke waited for her by a large tree.. That was when he looked up to see 30 girls staring at him as if he was the last juice box. To say his only option was to make a run for it.

" Huff stupid crow, made me dirty, where he at anyway" Hinata muttered to herself looking around the playground. He wasn't at the slides or near the swings, so where was he. " Apple h-help" she heard turning her head to see a glob of girls trying to claw at the bottom half of her friend. A sly smile crawled onto the Hyugas face and Sasuke wanted to smack it off, " my name is not apple" Hinata said crossing her arms with a mug look. Sasuke almost blanched but took a deep breath between gritted teeth. " Help me... Hinata"

She nodded grabbing his hands and pulling as hard as she could. The girls already loud screams increased as she realized what had happened. Sasukes boxers were showing . Hinata did the only thing she could do, put her hands on her shoulders and pushed the Uchiha back into his shorts" Hey what are you doing , stop" She ignored his rants and left.

" I wonder who's at the sandbox"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sighed bored in his class, they were learning the alphabet which he already accomplished. He looked about the room and saw worried faces and rushed pencils, seriously how hard is it to learn 26 letters by Friday. Rolling his eyes they soon landed on the figure next to him. Hinata, she was leaning on her hand with her eyes closed so that meant she was asleep.

Now usually if he saw her sleeping he would leave her alone but like I said Sasuke was bored until that he smacked her arm down.

Thud

Her head hit the table...hard. The indigo hair jostled awake and turned to the boy who was trying his hardest not laugh. Frowning Hinata pretended to stretch out her arms yawning in the process only to slap his head down on to the table.

Harumi-sensei turned away from the chalkboard to see Sasuke and Hinata growling face to face, bright red spots evident on their foreheads. " oh my , why don't we break for coloring"

xxx

After Harumi-sensei passed out the paper and crayons everyone began to draw at their tables. Hinata hummed quietly to herself as she drew. She contemplated drawing a picture for her father but knew he would get all weird all the crying and hugging." Hina-chan I gots something for you" A blonde boy shouted halfway across the classroom, " Thanks Naruto" She said looking at the poorly drawn picture of what she supposed was her before continuing to hum again. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he kicked her under the table, " shut up idio-" he cut off by the loud blonde who came running back like a train. ' Does he ever just...sit down' Sasuke wondered to himself. " Hina-chan I got another one for you" Naruto beamed a little too bright for Sasuke's eyes, Hinata laughed when he covered them and took the picture . He rolled his eyes at the two still laughing and didn't even notice he had broke the crayon he was coloring with while the other half rolled away onto the floor.

Naruto came back five more times with pictures for Hinata and Sasuke just got more irritated, that was until Shino cleared his throat " Naruto don't you think you should draw something for someone else " His shades gleamed when he spoke. Naruto and Hinata cocked their heads to the side" Do you want one" They asked in unison. " Idiots" Sasuke and Shikamaru mumbled as Shino shook his head

XXX

Hinata wandered aimlessly around around the playground bored. She had no where to go or anyone one to play with and it was all his fault , she sighed remembering what happened just a few minutes ago.

Flashback

" Hey apple face what you drawing"

" You "

" huh let me see- I'm gonna kill you"

It was him alright just with wings...and a beak

" What I do... crowbutt...S-S-sasuke"

She flew from her seat when he grabbed the scissors." I'll show you a crow when I peck your eyes out you dumb apple" He chased her around to the classroom while she repeatedly threw things to obstruct his view. That was until he ran right into Harumi-sensei who snatched the scissors from him.

Penalty: Ten minute time-out

Flashback End

She rolled her eyes at his stupidity...everyone knows not to run past a teacher. It was then her big lavender eyes landed on a boy whose head was shaped just like a pineapple and he seemed to be unconscious under a tree." hm I wonder what he's up to"Curiosity got the better of her so she set off to her destination.

Sasuke sat on a chair in a corner of the classroom, plotting ways to get back at her for getting him in trouble. It was clearly her fault he was sitting on this splintery piece of wood instead of enjoying his time outside. The air around became thick as he laughed mercilessly" you dumb apple, you're going down"

" Watcha doin" she asked hovering over him. He cracked one eye open and gave a big yawn" Hey Hinata...where's Sasuke" Shikamaru asked the younger girl looking around for the possessive boy. She clearly didn't see that he always had her glued to his side, he guessed she just didn't mind. She pursed her lips answering" time out for being stupid". He faintly chuckled, when the Uchiha isn't dragging her around places Shikamaru normally hung out with Hinata."Figures...oh and I was sleeping before you came" He teased giving a lopsided smile when she puffed out her cheeks" mean, can I sleep with you" Hinata asked him to which he nodded. Five seconds after the two got settled an angry figure was running towards them.

"What do you think you're doing Nara" Hinatas eyes snapped open. She knew that demanding tone anywhere and not just anywhere her house especially.

"Neji-nissan"

There he stood in all his glory, well the glory he thinks he has and glared at the sleeping boy who refused to open his eyes again. "Dont ignore me I asked a question, what are you doing with my little cousin" he asked once again just to hear a long sigh.

The Nara finally opened his eyes to an unsightly view of underneath Neji's shorts and snorted. 'Rainbows huh' shaking his head and moving down he answered" sleeping what were you doing to know she was all the way up here" he said lazily.

Neji's face turned slightly red, he would never admit that he was watching her from inside a bush. He cleared his throat" never mind that come on Hinata-sama" before she could even respond to his demand, rapid footsteps could be heard from a distance. Neji turned to the noise only to get a face full of ruler.

" Take that Hi- Neji, you not apple" Sasuke huffed out looking down at the male Hyuga who looked like he just got the wind knocked out of him.

Hinata took the liberty to lay back down and enjoy the view. Watching Sasuke get repeatedly whacked with a ruler wasn't too bad.

XXX

Sasuke sat in front of Hiashi as he casually drank his tea. What was he doing in here again, oh that's right he wanted to talk. The first time he met her father, he was very intimidated but each time after that it seemed like he lost more respect for the man. "Sasuke I assume you know why I called you in here right" he asked after five minutes of waiting.

The boy just shook his head aching to get up and leave. " well its about Hinata...I DON'T UNDERSTAND HER, she's a girl who refuses to act like one, did I fail as a father." He yelled out eyes set like fire. Sasuke almost laughed at the man if he didn't pity him" No she just act likes that"

That was about he only thing he could say, he was six for god sakes. Hiashi sighed almost crying" she refuses to talk to any other girls or where skirts or dresses...thats it i'm burning all her pants" the man was ready to stand up if not for Sasukes small hands waving in the air" NO that will make her mad" he couldn't just burn his daughters clothes to get what he wanted.

Could he?

Sasuke shook that thought out of his head already imagining her face." Then what. I don't want her angry but I also don't want any disgusting boys hurting her" the six year shook his head " she's tuff bit she acts like a girl when she wants to...and how do you know I wont hurt her i'm a boy too" sasuke pointed out kind of offended that he didn't consider him as a boy.

Hiashi set his cup down looking sasuke in his eyes and said as serious as possible" I thought she said you were gay" the raven haired eye twitched as he got up and ran straight for Hinata's room.

There were crashes and banging noise but Hiashi just ignored them, knowing Hinata was probably winning by now. "That's how I know you won't hurt her"

He sipped his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the sports festival which all grades would be participating in. Sasuke was unusually happy today and Hinata could tell because he wouldn't smiling. "Whats so funny" she asked turning out the teachers directions on safety. He looked at her and realized, if she knew he was only happy because he wanted to win she would try to outdo him in everything. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but she was almost as athletic as him. So he said something to get her mad" you're stupid apple face" living up to her name it turned a bright red almost glowing.

She then kicked his chair from underneath him and he fell with a thud. That got him from smiling." What the heck " he shouted ramming her off her seat. The electricity between them was frightening as Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru held Hinata back while Naruto, Kiba and Choji held Sasuke down.

" BRING IT BIRD"

" I WILL YOU DUMB FRUIT"

The teacher just shook her her head separating them into two different corners of the room could they ever just get on with class without them fighting. She could seriously feel a headache coming on.

XXX

Itachi stood far off from the fields to get away from the mothers that decided it was cute to pinch his cheeks and all the girls that wanted to 'accidently' trip right in front of him. It wasn't his fault that blonde girl hit the floor like a brick. " These people are crazy I almost feel bad for Sasuke...almost " he thought aloud searching for his little brother and friend.

Far in the distance he could see them, being dragged in opposite ways. He sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

Especially with his sore loser of a brother.

Sasuke's unnoticible smile appeared out of thin air once again to the sight of participants. He planned on crushing them all in the competition no questions asked. The only two he was really looking out for was Kiba and Hinata because they were all in the same event. Kiba was apart of the Inuzuka clan so he was already a dog and dogs like to play, while Hinata, she just knew his weakness whether he liked it or not.

Three events had gone by and Hinata was as ready as ever, Sakura noticed this too and grinned knowing that when it came to Hinatas turn it would probably put them in the lead. She had took part in bringing them down and the time for the races would put them ahead." Hinata-chan lets do our best she told her before heading out to the field.

Sakura had been in the egg toss and maybe, just maybe threw it a little too hard. She knew when she heard an older girl screaming about eggs in her hair, she was out of the game. Besides it was Naruto to blame, if he wasn't so short he could have caught it no problem

Shortly after it was time for the race, it wasn't too long but it was like the teachers wanted to tire these kids. There were two boys and two girls participating in this race. Sasuke and Kiba, then Ino and Hinata.

Ino automatically didn't count in Sasukes eyes because she didn't care about winning. The older Uchiha took a spot near the finish line for a better view, that a teacher was complaining about all the girls that just happened to drop around him.

The runners took their mark in their designated lines, and everyone took their poses. Hinata winced on her left ankle, remembering Sasuke made her hit when she was knocked out of her chair " stupid crow but, make got me hurt" she refused to sit out for several reason , the main one was to show Sasuke that he she was better than him. Which she was going to do.

The whistle blew and they started running. Sasuke was in the lead followed by Kiba , Hinata just inches away then Ino who took to slowly jogging behind a couple feet. The small Uchiha looked back to see Hinata completely behind and slowing down. He saw her limping a little bit, and growled. 'That stupid apple its no fun if you're not up here 'He thought to himself not even realizing he too was slowing down enough for both Kiba and Ino to pass him

Turn back and get her or finish the race which was less than 20 feet away.

Turn back?

Finish the race?

She staggered before falling to the ground, hands first into the dirt. Itachi slapped a hand over his head

" Hinata how do you trip over oxygen"

Sasuke sighed. The things he did for that girl. He took a sharp turn sprinting back down the line, coming to an abrupt stop. He was breathing heavy and could feel the hot air just floating around him as he stared at Hinata. She wasnt crying but struggling to get back up to feet. "Come on Apple" he said putting an arm underneath hers and lifting. Hinata's face burned crimson, it wasn't like they haven't touched before but it was usually because they were trying to claw at each others throats. This one actually felt kind of nice"T-thanks" she muttered out admitting defeat.

He blamed the sun that turned his cheek a light shade of red" shut up, just remember this tomorrow at lunch"

XXX

He ran for the second time today. He filmed it, every second of it, that's blackmailing. Itachi popped in the tape and set it to repeat for the whole family to watch . " Sasuke I knew you were getting fat, turns out it was from Hinatas bento" Itachi said holding off sasuke from ripping his eyes out" Delete it now, you ugly weasel" He was already mad that he lost the race, but even more so because Hinata used his weakness against him without knowing. It was her.

"Oh Hinata so cute, poor dear got a sprained ankle" Mikoto spoke disappointingly sitting in front of the screen rewatching every moment, since she couldn't be there herself. Fugaku just shook his head ignoring all the shouts of his boys and the cooings of his wife.

" I really need to get away more"


	4. Chapter 4

Late but, Disclaimer Naruto obviously doesn't belong to me but the amazing Kishimoto

However I would also like to thank the people who gave me my very first reviews. To be honest I couldn't stop reading them.

I am also very sorry to say this is the last chapter but

On to the story!

When winter hit a white blanket of snow covered their houses making it the perfect area to play. Once Hinata walked outside she regretted it, it was cold, the wind was biting at her face and she didn't see that black haired boy anywhere. In fact he was the one who called and asked her to come out.

Muttering to herself she set out next door to Sasuke's house in hopes that he'd at least be dressed. Knocking on the door, the taller and more talented Uchiha came to the door with a suppressed grin on his face" Hello Hinata-chan, Sasuke'll be out in a moment...if he can get up " he said snickering between words.

Hinata cocked her head to the side in confusion before catching a glimpse of the boy in name laying on the floor. "uuuh i-is he d-dead?"

There lay Sasuke turned on his stomach wearing a giant blue puffy coat and matching pants while a black scarf was wrung out around his neck" oh my, maybe that is too extra of precaution, you should have told me"Mikoto told him trying to stand him up

"Kaa-san...I can't move" Sasuke whined aloud just to hear soft laughter in the background. Trying his best to turn his head he saw Itachi facing the door shoulders trembling and Hinata holding her breath with a constipated look on her face.

"Y-you l-look like a g-giant b-blueberry" Hinata stuttered out and Itachi clutched at his stomach aching to let it out. Trying, he put on his most professional face and turned to see Sasuke's' eyes up in flames. "THAT'S IT" He yelled jumping at them.

SMACK

The deja vu was sickeningly fresh in his mind. He hadn't realized he still couldn't move very well only to fall flat on his face.

It was then Itachi and Hinata finally looked at each other until the whole house could be heard with their laughter.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it but his ego was more bruised than his forehead was.

XXX

The outside air calmed down during Sasuke's display of embarrassment much to Hinata's relief. She let the snowflakes fall on her face giving the air a chance to sink in, that was until a huge snowball hit her face. "lets go sledding"

The expression she made was so adorable it caused his whole face to heat up, that and he hadn't realized she made a snowball of her own. It hit his face successively cooling himself down, the last thing he needed was for her to see him like that.

"S-sure come on" she finally said running ahead of him.

Soon they came to Konoha's largest hill which had its own blanket of snow and it turns out they weren't alone.

All their friends had showed up. Shikamaru who had been forced out of his house by his mom was sleeping in the snow with Chouji beside him spilling his potato chip crumbs all over him. Kiba and Naruto were busy fighting who was going down the hill first . Shino looked just about ready to leave after trying to find any bugs that stay out in the winter time

Sasuke hadn't even seen the blob of pink and blonde yet,but he heard annoying yet high pitched laughter so they must be close. "Oi Sasuke right I should go first 'cause im awesome"

Naruto pushed Kiba's head out of the way sending him off"No I go first cause I'm better" he said with a maniacal laugh. Hinata took a step back behind Sasuke and he couldn't help but feel the tip of his ears burn up.

"Your both stupid and I don't care, come on apple"

The two snuck away as silently as they came " hey crowbutt who going first" Hinata asked rubbing her pudgy hands together for warmth.

He smirked to himself before puffing out his chest remembering what his father had told him earlier before leaving" You, but only 'cause outo-san says I need to be a jungleman with you"

She cocked her head to the side as he passed her.

"jungleman?"

The Hyuga shrugged it off as him being weird again and walked to the sled. It was royal blue and pretty big enough for two people so once she got on, she put her pride aside just for him.

'If he can be a jungleman I can be uh...jungle girl' Hinata thought smiling to herself with satisfaction.

When she turned to ask him to get on with her she saw a flash of bright blinding colors.

Sasuke could just feel their presence hiding from him, having a chill go up his spine.

"SA-SU-KE-KUN~" The two running full speed the screeching duo of blonde and pink knocked the boy in name off his two feet onto the sled.

The raven hairs took off flying to a new location which was at the bottom of the hill.

"I'LL KILL YOU" Was all that was heard going down the hill by a somewhat masculine but feminine voice.

" Was that too much" Sakura asked Ino who just shook her head no while grinning." Nah it was fun."

Xx

The ride down seemed like forever. First his head hurt from where he knocked Hinata in her mouth(again) secondly he felt like he couldn't breath being squished up on her like this. It had been two days since their last fight and now he just felt like hitting her for no reason.

Hinata was enjoying the ride. Yeah her mouth hurt and she sure is going to get Sakura and Ino back but might as well make the most of it.

"SASUKE THIS IS FUN" She tried to shout over the falling snow in her face. He had to admit it was pretty fun and she actually said his name for the first time in two years. Sadly the ride came to an end but he didn't want it to.

" Hey ap-Hinata you wanna go again" he asked looking away. Hinata beamed at him standing up and grabbing his hand . "y-yeah" Hinata stuttered out in embarasment.

She dragged him up the hill both hiding their face. Too shy to let go and the fact they didn't want to.

The seven year olds finally reached the top and hesitantly let go of each others hands. It was then something hit them.

Neither spoke a word just slapped their foreheads" Dummy you left the sled" he yelled at Hinata before pushing her" Me, you left it" of course she pushed him back. Another spark of electricity emitted from them. Sasuke and Hinata lunged at each other both falling to the ground and rolling into the snow.

Their friends watched from afar and sighed"I can't even sleep because of them " Shikamaru complained to himself after sneezing. " Who cares it wont last forever" Sakura sternly told him looking back to the two. They were by now laughing and shoving snow into each others faces. They knew it wouldn't last.

That was till next year came around.

End


End file.
